Network Function Virtualization (NFV) technology, in combination with Software Defined Networking (SDN), promises to help transform today's carrier networks. For example, NFV technology may transform carrier network deployment and management, as well as the way services are delivered. Some ultimate goals are to enable service providers to reduce costs, increase business agility, and accelerate the time to market of new services.
The utilization of NFV and SDN technologies allows the decoupling of network functions from underlying hardware so they run as software images or logical modules on commercial off-the-shelf and purpose-built hardware. The NFV does so by using virtualization technologies (computers, networks, and storage media) to virtualize the network functions. The objective is to reduce the dependence on dedicated physical devices by allocating and using the physical and virtual resources only when and where needed. With this approach, service providers can reduce overall costs by shifting components to a common physical infrastructure while optimizing its use, allowing them to respond more dynamically to changing market demands by deploying new applications and services as needed. The virtualization of network functions accelerates the time to market for new services by allowing for more automated and streamlined approaches to service delivery.